This invention relates to engine retarders of the compression release type. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved master piston for a compression release engine retarder.
Engine retarders of the compression release type are well-known in the art. In general, such retarders are designed temporarily to convert an internal combustion engine into an air compressor so as to develop a retarding horsepower which may be a substantial portion of the operating horsepower normally developed by the engine in its powering mode.
The basic design of the compression release engine retarder is disclosed in Cummins U.S. Pat. No. 3,220,392. That design employs a hydraulic system wherein the motion of a master piston actuated by an intake, exhaust, or injector pushrod or rocker arm of the associated engine controls the motion of a slave piston which, in turn, opens the exhaust valve in an engine cylinder whose piston is near its top dead center position. As a result, the work done during the compression stroke of the engine piston is not recovered during the subsequent expansion or power stroke but, instead, is dissipated through the engine exhaust and cooling systems.
Heretofore, mast pistons have been complex assemblies that are costly to manufacture and are subject to wear and/or cause wear on the engine surface in contact with them. The rounded surface that makes contact with the pushrod or rocker arm is difficult and expensive to manufacture. In addition, the line contact between the master piston and the pushrod or rocker arm causes high stress at the contact line, which increases wear of the master piston and the pushrod or rocker arm. In addition, the prior art design of the return spring requires a hole to be bored into the piston for placement of the return spring, after which, the hole is closed with a threaded plug. The complex process required for the manufacture of the contact surface and the return spring cavity is very costly.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of this invention to simplify the design of master pistons for compression release engine retarders, thereby reducing the manufacturing requirements and cost. It is a further object of this invention to improve the design of the contact region and return spring of master pistons to reduce cost and wear.